Before he cheats
by HHer-PitchSlap-HOA
Summary: This one-shot is based off the song before he cheats by Carrie Underwood. I know never in a million years would Eddie cheat on Loren. But I thought this would be really cool to do! Hope you like it!


Hey_** guys! I thought it would be cool to do a one-shot on what would happen if Eddie cheated on Loren. I know never in a million years would Eddie cheat on Loren but I thought It would be cool. this one-shot is based of the song "before he cheats" by Carrie Underwood.**_

**Loren's Point of view.**

I never thought he would cheat. never. Why? because he said he loved me. He says to listen to his side of the story but really. he wasn't drunk and it wasn't like he rejected that girl when she made out with him. So yeah he cheated. Will I forgive him? Yeah I suppose in time. But now after I am a wreck and I've been crying when that bastard doesn't deserve my tears, I want revenge. I don't 'want' revenge. I need revenge. I think I'll pay a little visit to his precious little convertible. Trust me he wont know what hit him.

I took an louisville slugger to both head lights.

I put on a thick layer of black mascara and eye liner. then put on sunglasses. And a black hoodie with black pants. Yes it was dark outside but hey this was a actual crime. but I didn't really want to be traced back to the crime with the outside camera's of his penthouse building. That would be a total fail. Mel is going to be so proud. I walked their so my license plate could be traced either. I really thought this through. But you kinda have to when your beating the crap out of your rock star ex-boyfriends car. Then I opened my bag and pulled out the louisville slugger and gripped it in my hand before it made contact with the first head light. Then did the same with the second. (a Louisville slugger is a baseball bat)

Slashed a hole in all four tires.

By now a was seriously pissed. I grabbed a sharp shard of glass and slashed all four tires. Then looked at the mess I had made. there was only one thing left to do.

I grabbed the key to his penthouse out of my bag and carved my name into the leather seat of his red sports convertible. Then threw the key on the passengers seat.

Well yes. I did kinda give away that I did it by carving my name into the seat. but I knew he wouldn't press charges. Therefore I walked home. Mel was waiting for me.

Loren's house~

Mel: where have you been? Whoa black? who died?

Loren: Eddie's car.

Mel: What?!

Loren: he cheated. So I.. well I wrote a song about it.

She grabbed her guitar and began to sing.

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke.  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo*...

Oh, and he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
'cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No... not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh.

Mel: Holly crap lo! you did all that?

Loren: Uh huh. Bastard deserved it.

Mel: I have never been so proud!

_Hey guys! hope you liked it! :)_


End file.
